Blankly
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: I stared at you blankly...Already that far away...Our beautilful memories...At some point flow down my cheecks...I though if I cried now it mugth really become farewell...It seems I have to let you go now...    Chirstmas Special!


**Yo! This is my Chirstmas special, and it's dedacated to all my friends, readers, and reviewers! AsianBunny, angelcutepie, DarkSummerAngle13, ****Starbright-708, (Not a very close friend like the other, but a someone how has reviewed me since, my first story, and ALWAYS reviews my new storys)shadowwing1994, xxfadedscars97xx, Kat-Kath, FlowersOverBoys (Part of my New year resulation will be for you to STOP huggling me! XD Love ya ROse-chan!) DDR326, ****PhoenixTheirin, WolfNutterLS, Laura L (Again stakers!) DarkCookie01 (Ahhh~ My Favorite idiot, no offence hun XD) ****animerules96, Ava Kaiba, ****Estatically Awesome,flippy17,The Scratch Man,ddr1228,ShadowKiss123): Akiko J. Suzuki, Snowroseangel, AND! Black Blaze Eclipse! Ess i HAVE SMALL FAVOR TO ASK! Let's kick some pepople out of the group, lo XD JK JK JK JK JK JK JK Keep every one there, but there a too many, it takes to much time to write there names when your didacating stuff to all. LOL XD XD Anyways, hope EVERYONE LIKES IT!**

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve, and I though I would spent it... well more differently then I was right now. Sad, Depressed, and Torn. And, most defiantly not staring at you. Not staring at you the way I was...<p>

_**I stared blankly at you, already that far away.  
>It seemed like you would turn back again to look.<strong>_

Well I wanted to stare at you, but... But, not like this. I din't want to stare at you Blankly already that far away. You were so far away. Deep down inside, I wanted you to stay, but that was impossible.

In ways more then one it seems like you would turn back to look, but you never did... That broke my heart. Standing in the airport, just... staring at you...

_**I thought if I cried now, it might really become farewell.**_

_**So I pretended to be calm and let you go.**_

Tears tried to escape my eyes, but... I though that if I cried right now, it might really become farewell, and I din't want that right now. No, I din't want that ever. So I just pretended to be calm, and let you go. Let you go, forever.

You would be half way around the world, and I would be here in Japan. I wished you could stay here, but I'll just stay calm, and level headed, and let you go, now. Even if it's no exactly what I want. And, I would never want that. _**Ever**_.

_**I thought about asking you not to go.**_

_**But I couldn't say anything because of your cold expression.**_

_**And just watched.**_

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four minutes. Five minutes. Six minutes. Seven minutes. Eight minutes. Nine minutes. Ten minutes. As every minute passed, I thought about asking no to go... But, as I stared at your cold expression. I decided to just stay quiet, and just watch.

_**Our beautiful memories  
>At some point flow down my cheeks<strong>_

_A five year old girl, sat on a swing seat in the park. She was alone. And she liked it. Although, she did want to have someone to talk. But, she would never admit it. The girl swung herself, over, over, over, and over again. Until she was bored, she stopped swinging herself, and sighed. _

_A little boy around her age walked over to her, and sat sown on the swing next to her staring at the girl with a smile. _

_The girl ignored the boy, and continued swinging, on her own. The boy got up from his swing, and started pushing the girls swing. The girl sighed, and accepted the fact that the boy wanted to be friends with her. The little girl smiled at the boy, and the boy smiled back._

One of **our** beautiful memories came back to me, and at some point it flowed down my checks. My eyes were starting to get a little red.

_**I hated myself for just crying like that  
>Turn back the time<br>I want to go back to when I didn't know you**_

I hate myself for just crying like these... I wished I had never meet you, that way I wouldn't be here standing here crying, because of you. Turn back the time, I want to go back, to when I din't know you.

Sure all of our happy memories would be lost, but I just don't want to go through this pain, and sorrow. Let alone less on Christmas Eve.

_**I can now see you far away**_

_**I couldn't move one step**_

_**Don't leave me (behind)**_

_**Come back (to me)**_

_**Please turn around once**_

"Flight O one two three will be leaving in five minutes!" A voice in the speakers called. You said your Good Bye, and I couldn't move one more step. You walked, and walked, I can still see you now, already that fat away.

I still couldn't move one step. "Don't leave me..." I whispered. "Come Back..." I whispered once again. "Please turn around once..." I whispered. Tear fell from my eyes, and flowed down my cheeks.

I was able to walk again after a minute, I walked over to a large window, and looked at the planes. Looking for one in specif, I found it, and watched it take off...

_**It seems like I have to let you go now...**_

* * *

><p><strong>A sad ending :( hope you all liked it! Okay, now since this is a Christmas speccial, I'm going to repeat the beautiful words a friend of mine that I love a lot, said. <strong>

**"Even for awhile, We share good times and happy moments apart from our lives being in different countries that differs to our beliefs and our nature.**

**We became fast friends and alas, become what we really wanted to be not knowing from the start that we already did, being a friend and like a family, we are bonded yet again and share the happiness this Christmas Eve. This is all I would say to the friends here that made me feel home at last and appreciation deep inside and that, we all say:**

**We're glad that we have you here, together we have, at last.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!"**

**HAPPPY HOLIDAYS! AND GOODBYE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Say A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<br>**


End file.
